


Green Eyed

by Lukas17



Series: RarePairsWeek2018 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17
Summary: Someday in the future Cindy would have her life together. She was going to eat right, exercise, and get a full nights rest. And when she did she'd be so strong she could lift a car.Today was not that day.





	Green Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a huge fan of deep seeded jealousy in a relationship. So hopefully this reads more as a passing/minor thing than something big.

Aranea’s abs were so toned that when Cindy ran her hands over them she could easily confuse them for a rock garden. She tried not to let this get to her, but when Prompto’s arms wrapped around her waist and she felt the muscle in his shoulders and forearms she found herself feeling a little jealous.

She should have dated a nice chef. One that was a little soft around the middle who needed her help moving furniture. Instead she got two gladiators with flawless asses. Life wasn’t fair.

“Prompto.” Aranea whined. “Prompto, wake up and make breakfast. It’s your turn.”

Some shifting happened under the covers as Aranea kicked Prompto.

“Breakfast starts at ten. Call back in an hour.”

“Prompto I will kick you out of this bed.”

He snorted, “Fine. What do you guys want?”

“Chocolate chip pancakes.” She said. Aranea groaned.

“Cin that’s so heavy.”

“It’s good though.”

“I’ll lose my amazing figure.”

“Good then.”

Prompto slowly sat up. “I guess I’m making pancakes.”

Aranea pouted. “Make some with blueberries! We have to stay sexy for our wife!”

“Mmhmm.”

Cindy rolled her eyes. “No, I want you both out of shape so I can be the strong one.”

Aranea pinched her cheek, “Awww you’re cute when you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous.” She swatted the hand away. “I just want to be the strong one in the relationship.”

“You are the strong one.” Aranea patted her abused cheek. “You deal with stupid customers all day.”

She sighed, “You’d pitch them through a wall.”

“You’re damn right I would. And that’s how you’re stronger than me.”

“You’re so full of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at ithinkicanwritesometimes over on tumblr!


End file.
